


Inter dimensional orgasm

by Simplysupercorpsmut



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysupercorpsmut/pseuds/Simplysupercorpsmut
Summary: The legends crash on earth 38 Sara calls Kara for help and learns about Lena Luthor. Then sex that’s the plot





	Inter dimensional orgasm

The legends screamed as the wave rider crashed into the water. “Gideon where are we” Sara asked “earth 38 national city captain lance” Gideon replied. “Captain lance we will definitely need help making repairs soon. Damian darkh will not rest” Gideon said. “Ok Gideon leave it to me. I know people who can help. Wally and zari start the repairs. I have someone I need to see” Sara said before going to her quarters. She found her phone and scrolled through the contacts before she came across kara Danvers. She rung the number. Kara picked up “Kara Danvers” she answered. “Kara is Sara lance. We need help” Sara said quickly. “Sara I’m sorry. I’m kinda busy with Lena” Kara replied “lena. She sounds hot. Well is Winn free he could help repair the wave rider” Sara said. “Winn is free. Send me your location and I’ll message him to meet you” Kara replied “ok thanks supergirl” she hung up the phone and messaged her. She couldn’t get “Lena” out of her head she pictured a powerful woman with black hair. Great taste in clothes.  
“Gideon. I need you to locate someone for me” she said quietly “would this someone be Lena Luthor” Gideon replied cheekily “yes how did you know?” Sara asked “ you were talking out loud captain lance. I have her location already ready for you” Sara could hear Gideon giggle slightly.   
Sara left the wave rider in the capable hands of wally and zari. She headed into the city looking for the famous Lena Luthor and the infamous L-corp. Once she finally found it she got in and used the elevator to reach the floor Lena was staying on. The secretary wasn’t in so she knocked on the door. “Come in” she heard the woman say. She opened the door and was greeted by the goddess. Lena smiled and said “and who might you be?” “Oh I’m sara Lance. I’m sure kara must’ve spoken about me.” She smiled “Kara no. But her sister definitely she referred to you as the great kisser. I wonder if that’s true”  
“Well Uhm. I wouldn’t call myself a Uhm. Great kisser as you say. I’m average” she stutterd. Lena stood up and walked towards her. She was wearing a tight skirt and knew high boots. Sara’s jaw dropped open. Sara walked back until she felt the door behind her. The powerful Luthor woman was so close to her she could smell her perfume. Lena locked the door. Sara made the first move. She embraced Lena in a kiss as they moved to the couch that was in their office.   
Captain lance was taking control off the kiss. Lena was shocked at how fierce this woman really was. Lena grabbed Sara and spun around so she was on top. Sara was extremely wet. They kissed again fighting for dominance Lena broke the kiss to bite Sara’s neck. Sara ran her fingers through Lena’s wonderful hair before resuming the kiss. Lena didn’t know what to do with her hands. Sara grabbed her hands and placed them on her thigh. Lena lifted up Sara’s shirt and began to kiss down her body. Kissing and licking every inch of the goddess beneath her. Sara grabbed Lena and spun around again so Lena was on bottom. She didn’t want to waste time with taking clothes off. The grabbed Lena’s shirt and ripped it off her. “Oh wow Alex was right” Lena said.   
“No bra you naughty girl” Sara said before biting Lena’s boobs and covering them in marks. “And what else did Alex say about me then?” Sara asked “well she told me that you were the best fuck she ever had” she said while the goddess on top of her covered her boobs in hickeys and bite marks. They kissed again as Sara lifted up lenas skirt. She kissed down her body down to her panties. “You must really be enjoying this. Your panties are soaking wet” Lena blushed and closed her eyes she was loving every moment of this. She heard a ripping noises from felt her panties fly off her body. Then heard the panties hit the floor. Lena opened her eyes just soon enough to see Sara kissing her pussy “Sara those were really expensive.” Lena sounded annoyed “well let me buy you new ones” she said as she continued to kiss lenas pussy and thighs.   
Sara spread lenas pussy and started to lick it Lena moaned as Sara was licking it faster and faster. Lena grabbed a fistful of Sara hair “oh sara. Oh god Sara. Right there” Sara continued to lick Lena. She pushed two fingers into Lena’s pussy and continued to lick it up and down. Faster and faster. Lena’s screamed filled the room as she came into Sara mouth. Sara licked her lips and made kissed Lena. Lena could taste herself on Sara’s lips. “Sara you there. We’ve finished the repairs” she groaned loudly “well looks like you are going to have to wait for round 2. I’ll be back soon” she said as she kissed Lenas cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment  
> @praisegooverly on Twitter  
> Thank you to @mikaylaearp for the title


End file.
